


Just like the sky

by kitsuyuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsuyuki/pseuds/kitsuyuki
Summary: Walking along the beach, Tsukishima found himself caught in his thoughts while Kageyama constantly looked at the sky.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Just like the sky

Neither Tsukishima nor Kageyama was very fond of going to the beach. Being in a place full of people, under the hot sun, bathing in sea water and ending with sticky skin and stiff hair...

But they had nothing against just walking and feeling the wet sand under their feet, with the sun setting and the heat giving way to a cold and pleasant breeze. They walked hand in hand on the almost empty beach, with silence predominating and each of the two immersed in their private worlds.

In the midst of his steps, Kei was being consumed by his own thoughts along with the opinions of others that affected him more each day; and despite his fear of being seen together and receiving judging looks, he still had a calm and expressionless face, after all he didn't want to worry his boyfriend on a day that was just to relax. He was so caught up in his own mind, he didn't even notice the many times that Tobio looked at the sky, waiting for the right moment.

Suddenly, Kageyama stopped walking.

"What's it?" Tsukishima asked.

"Look at my eyes." Kei, although suspicious, did what her boyfriend asked. "Now we look just like the sky." Tobio smiled at his own statement.

Tsukishima, not understanding anything, looked up and all he saw was a moon in a sky whose blue was the same shade as the eyes of…

And Kei understood.

The moon was in the sky, just as he was in Kageyama's eyes.

It was so silly and cute at the same time, that he couldn't help but laugh, and for the first time in the day, the tension on his shoulders was gone.

Tobio enjoyed the genuine laugh his boyfriend gave and was happy to see that it was not only the moon in the sky that was smiling.


End file.
